


The Release of Heidi's Rest

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Masturbation, Monstergirl, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: A small nunnery holds a supernatural denizen. But the seal is broken.





	1. Breaking of the Circle

_Part the first – In which temptation breaks a seal._

Sister Shelley crept slowly into the room. It was her responsibility to feed their captive, as it had been for the lowest lay sister for centuries. But, like all before her, she feared her duty. Coming so close to evil... So close to an embodiment of _sin_... She shivered, and gripped her rosary tightly, marshalling her thoughts.

Grimacing, she stepped into the chamber. Runes circled the figure within, glowing with a gentle blue radiance that, even now, calmed the spirit. She could reach within, but couldn't be touched. But the occupant could still speak, and she could still... Was still... Naked, her genitalia on proud display, always hard, the other always lightly glistening. Her crimson breasts gently heaved, and the callous smile, framed by curled, black hair and ram's horns, made it clear that this was all _quite_ deliberate. Even her voice, when she spoke, was a poisoned sweetness.

And today was one of the days she spoke.

“Oh, _good_ sister... Has it been all of a week since last we saw each other?” The succubus licked her lips “I always... _look forward_ to your visits.” Sister Shelley flushed scarlet, but didn't speak. It was usually better that way. Timidly, she placed the bowl, its contents still fresh, still sticky, within the circle. It was a necessary evil, this. A lesser sin to fend off a greater. But her hands still felt soiled, and she grasped her rosary once again.

The succubus, meanwhile, sat, her legs crossed, but spread enough that she was still on display, and reached for her bowl. She lifted it, and inhaled, her mouth open in a smile of pleasure as she did so. And then she looked, slyly, at Sister Shelley.

“Mmmm... I enjoy it much more when it's fresh. I bet your hands are still a little sticky, even after washing them. Ohhh, I'd enjoy licking it from those dainty hands... And elsewhere...” She chuckled, to Sister Shelley's further embarassment. “But still... Needs must when the she-devil drives, eh?” And she tilted the bowl, and supped, deep and loudly. Thick drops dripped from her lips, lightly spattering the tops of her breasts and sliding between them. Normally, she would lick it off, another deliberate temptation, but this time... She merely cupped one, and smiled.

Sister Shelley knew that she couldn't take the bowl while the succubus still had it, and this was, without fail, the hardest part on her poor soul. Because this she-devil relished her power, and, even with the threat of no further feeding if she didn't, she leveraged her small amount of power as much as she could.

Placing the bowl beside her, she looked down at her breasts, contemplatively playing with one, then the other, and looked back at Sister Shelley. Calculating, but never cold. She _wished_ she was cold.

“Even here, I can see your thoughts, Sister. See your little sins, to fend off the greater...” The sister flinched, but the succubus continued. “...You always work so _hard_ to milk those peasant boys. So hard... And with good rhythm, I might add.” If the good Sister could shrink into nothingness, she would. This was a new tack, and she was always afraid of a new assault on her virtue. But the succubus seemed in the mood to play. “Why... You give that one who actually _bathes_ regularly some _special_ treatment, a reward for following the Good Book's saying... What was it? Oh... Yes. _Cleanliness is next to Godliness_. By the way, you've got a little on your lip. Just here.” And she tapped her lip.

Reflexively, Sister Shelley reached up, and gasped as her fingers touched a drop or two of stickiness, already dripping to her chin from the touch. She _glared_ at the succubus, while rapidly thinking back to how many of the sisters might have seen her. The succubus, meanwhile, simply stared at her nails, nonchalantly smirking. Sister Shelley gripped her rosary harder, and frowned.

“And you're one to talk, foul one. The stories have been passed down, and I've seen the truth of them, over the past few years. You are far from clean...” She squared her shoulders, suddenly emboldened “And you are _very far_ from Godly!”

Looking up with a quirked eyebrow, the smirk deepened. “Well, yes, I _am_ a dirty girl, and God had no hand in my making, it's true. But then, I haven't sucked a dick, and enjoyed it, in twelve centuries... And _you_ did so, thinking the Mother Superior wouldn't know, not more than half an hour ago.” She looked sidelong at the now quailing Sister. “He _does_ cum rather quickly, doesn't he? Still, I'll grant you that washing his greasy little dick is a good thing on his part. But still...” she turned, just enough to draw attention to her own. “This one cleans itself, no matter how dirty it gets... Well, when I don't have someone who wants to clean it themselves.”

“I... The Mother Superior doesn't ask. She doesn't _peep_. And _you_ shouldn't peep either!” It sounded weak, even to her own ears, and Sister Shelley had to admit, she was on the back foot. She inwardly groaned. That only prolonged things... Again, reading her thoughts, the Succubus pouted.

“Oh, Sister, I have no _intention_ of keeping you much longer. Or, come to think of it, maybe I do...” She shook her head, her locks briefly flying as she did. “...In any case, that wasn't the best part of what I can see... _Good_ Sister. Oh no. I can see how you felt, as you wrapped your lips around him, as you _regretfully_ pulled away to finish him off with your hand... And... Worst of all, Sister...” Sister Shelley felt her vision blur in panic. “...I can see that you dipped your fingers in my food.” Another blur, a sharp intake of breath, a deepening of that damnable smirk “You know, I'd honestly rather you spat it into the bowl... Swished it round your cheeks a little. I already know the smell of your fingers, their taste in the air... I would have _loved_ to have tasted that dirty...” Each syllable stressed, Sister Shelley stepping back with each, until she was against the wall “..._Deliciously soiled_ tongue...”

“Vade retro, satanis... Your words... Have...” The succubus cut her short, with an imperious gesture.

“Oh, _hush_, you slattern. You know your denials are as weak as your prayers against me. I _know_ you've thought about this...” She gestured to her throbbing dick, and she started gently caressing it, slowly gripping it “...How it would taste... How it would _feel_, because the peasants barely have the dick to reach your tonsils, and this...” The pumping continued, hypnotic, rhythmic... Somehow disturbingly wet sounding. “...This would slide down your throat, noisily but pleasantly, and you'd see my hips in your face, tasting...”

Sister Shelley could take no more. She looked down at the bowl, and the still masturbating succubus, and strode forward. She was followed, ever followed by the succubus, turning slowly to face her with each step toward her objective. The succubus had left that bowl near enough that she could reach it, if she knelt, without disturbing the circle. Sinking to her knees, just outside of the runes, she reached, leaning over...

...And the succubus, with a somehow victorious cry of pleasure, hunched over as she jerked quickly, once, twice, three times, and thick ropes leapt through the air to spatter Sister Shelley's face. In shock, as much as anything else, she lifted her other hand, and fell...

Flat on the circle. The comforting glow vanished immediately, the circuit broken, and Sister Shelley cowered, awaiting some vile spell or blandishment. She knew she could re-establish the circle, but by that time, she had been taught, she would be...

...Untouched? Her face still spattered, she rose up to her knees, and stared. The bowl had been gently kicked toward her, and the succubus was doing... Absolutely nothing except licking her fingers. Her breasts were still sticky, but she merely stood, and, after a while, quirked her eyebrow again, mockingly.

“Oh, did you think I'd _leap_ into fucking you, Sister? You can, by all means, re-establish the circle. Other sisters learned that, although they didn't _tell_ anyone. After all, I'd teased and shamed them just as I did you. But still...” and she dropped to her haunches, and looked curiously at Sister Shelley. “...You've been so curious about how I taste, and... You have something on your lip.”

Cursing, she reflexively reached out her tongue, and... It tasted bittersweet. She got out her chalk, ready to redraw the runes, and stopped. Looking up, her voice quavered. “Your bowl... Your bowl is still full.”

The succubus chuckled. “A small magic... I have a _lot_ of cum, Sister, all tasting as nice as the parts adorning your face...” She put a hand to her mouth, deliberately failing to suppress a chuckle “...And your darling little coif...” She laughed, openly and mockingly “...Why, you've got a late night of washing ahead of you... Or...” She stepped closer, and the Sister shrank once again, her chalk forgotten in her hand. “You could see if you like the _feel_, as well as the taste.”

Sister Shelley's voice broke “You... You're using dark sorcery!”

The succubus frowned “Oh no... No sorcery. Even if there weren't... _Rules_ against such a thing... I've made it a point of pride only to use my knowledge of people's own lusts...” she leaned closer, her voice lowering “...Their own desires...” She was at the Sister's ear now, her voice a low, dark whisper, the Sister frozen in fear... And something else “...And my own... _natural talents_.” Her breasts were close now, and the Sister could _smell_ the cum from the peasants on those breasts... It wasn't to Sister Shelly's taste, for certain, and, unbidden, that taste came to her mind.

She pulled her head back, looking querulously into the succubus deep, amber eyes. “Natural... Talents?”

The succubus merely smiled. “Oh yes...” Looking sidelong, she artfully started licking her breasts clean, speaking inbetween noisy lapping “...You already know my cum is sweet, and I'm a _very_ talented lover. After all, it's in my very nature to give people exactly... What they want.”

Sister Shelley's rosary rattled alarmingly. She hadn't even realised the tight, almost rictus grip she'd had on it, and thoughts strode through her head... _Sliding down, noisily, pleasantly, bittersweet ta- tasting clean, and dirty at the same_... She moaned, a sound of lust, and the succubus simply sat back, her breasts wet with her saliva, and crossed her legs... Her long, hard dick on full display.

“Ohh, Sister... I can _hear_ your thoughts now... And I'm willing to give you a taste, such a taste, before you put me back in my little cage. I'll even go willingly, if you draw it again. I'll even step inside, as a gesture of good faith, and you can merely... Step back out, take up your chalk, and seal me back up, your curiosity...” She licked her lips, and her amber eyes glinted. “..._Sated_. All you have to... _Sister_... Is tell me that you want it. Tell me you want that taste... And _mean it_. Otherwise...” She studied her fingernails again “...I'll just drink this bowl, sit in my dreary little circle, and let you draw your pretty little symbols and lines.”

Sister Shelley licked her lower lip, a reflex she knew all too well wasn't because of anything on it... Except there was... That bittersweet taste. _A lesser sin..._ Before she let that thought progress any further, she reached for the bowl, and tipped it to her lips... That bittersweet, sticky liquid dripped into her mouth, seeped down her chin, stained her habit. She didn't care... She had to _know... _And, as she lowered her bowl, she gasped. The succubus was close, so _very close_, and her smile, triumphant and _oh so full_, dominated her vision. The lips parted, a tongue brushed across the shining fangs on either side of her mouth, and she spoke again.

“Ohhh... That _was_ a good way of telling me. But I still need to hear you _say it_... Speak your... _Lesser sin_ to me, take that tiresome habit off...” She drew back a little, and tapped the side of her chin... “The coif still looks rather fetching though...” and, smiling seductively, she finished “...And you can feel how a dick is _meant_ to feel.”

Sister Shelley panted, looking hungrily at the succubus, and then... She pulled her habit over her shoulders, and gently placed it on the floor behind her. Still on her knees, and still wearing her rosary, she crawled to the succubus, and looked up, up at her tall form.

“Please... Please show me...” The succubus smiled, and reached behind her head with both hands, positioning herself in front of Sister Shelley's lips, she spoke.

“Oh yes... I'll show you. You will open your mouth, Sister, and you'll play with yourself, as you have when thinking about this dick, while I show you... Your desire.” Sister Shelley opened her mouth, and gasped as it was _thrust_ inside of her. It was deeper, deeper than she thought possible, but somehow, it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like it was blocking her air. Confused, she looked up as best she could, while her head was pulled back and forth, and all of her sight was that thick, curly bush, and the beginnings of the succubus' plump stomach.

“Ah, yes... This is a magic I _am_ allowed to use, and I use it freely, because otherwise, I would break my darlings, the sweet ones who come to me. You can breathe, and you can feel the _sensation_ of my length, my girth, without pain. Isn't...” A hard pull inward, to Sister Shelley's muffled yelp. “...It wonderful? Just _think_ it, and I'll hear...”

Sister Shelley struggled to think. She was being used, her face roughly fucked, but it felt good, the taste of the succubus' member cupped by her tongue because it tasted like cinnamon... But she tried. _Ahhh... It's big, and... Ahhh, it tastes good, it feels good... How... How does it feel good? _Her fingers had been pumping, because she had started to become wet from the first thrust, and she came, her muffled cries of pleasure punctuated by yelps of joy, and though she wanted to fall, to lie in a shivering puddle of sweat, the hands on her head were firm.

“It feels good because it's everything you wanted, _Sister_. It feels good, and you know, before you even came, that only I can provide you this experience. Well” she quirked her lips in a smile, and it showed in her voice, the dry tone “Unless you were to find some _other_ sister of mine... Oh yes, we're a sisterhood too, of sorts. But I find that unlikely. For now... Mmm, that's it, lick the base while I fuck you... For now you have... _me!_” And she threw her head back, pushed her hips deep, hard into Sister Shelley's lips.

The feeling of being filled made her cum again, and as her head was drawn back, the Succubus quivering lightly with her own fulfillment, she got that taste, dripping over her tongue, sliding down her throat as pleasantly as the larger portion had done... And the succubus... Pulled out, her dick still wet, slick with Sister Shelley's saliva... And her white, creamy cum.

At first, Sister Shelley simply felt empty, a counterpart to that fullness she had felt before. She was still fingering herself, rubbing at her clit, and she looked up at the succubus, quietly mewling with need. “Ahhh... Ahhh... Why?” The succubus laughed, quietly and triumphantly.

“Well... Firstly, I want to give you the _whole_ experience of sucking a dick. It's not just being facefucked. Secondly, I want to see that need in you, to confirm what a dirty slut you've become, so _sinful_... You really thought this was a lesser sin, and now... Look at you. Even now, you're playing with yourself, and _begging_ in your head for more. Finally... I'll give you the only name you need to refer to me from now on. Say it, and say what you know you want to, and I'll _allow_ you to clean my dick, lick off that cum I've left for you. That name is _Mistress._”

Sister Shelley gasped. She knew the line she would be crossing, and the lines she'd be _choosing_ not to redraw if she did that. But she remembered those sensations, all those nights thinking, thrusting inside herself and quietly crying out, so the other sisters might not hear her through the door... And how the two compared. She couldn't choose any other way. _No_, she corrected herself... _I wouldn't... Choose any other way_. Her voice was small, but hungry, as hungry as the stare she fixed upon that slowly dripping cock.

“Please... _Mistress_... I want to serve. I want you to feed me with cum, show me my place as the slattern I... As _your_ slattern, your toy. I want to keep you here, not with runes, but with the pleasure of owning me, using my mouth as you will while I cum from the pleasure of service.” The succubus smiled, and, with a gesture, created a comfortable cushioned chair, polished oak, and sat upon it, her legs wide, her hands lowered to her legs, promising once more to grip her head, to guide her newest servant.

“Then lick those fingers clean, lick them of your own juice... And crawl to me. You'll be on your knees a lot, _Sister_, and you'll grip the base of my dick while you lick me, fingering yourself and thinking, for my own pleasure, how low you've fallen...” She leaned forward “...And how deep your devotion to serving me is.”

Sister Shelley withdrew her fingers, moaning as her cum dripped gently, and slowly licked, savouring the taste of herself, a taste she knew the Mistress wanted her to enjoy. She placed them in her mouth, giving herself some small measure of what she'd experience, her tongue moving, and her Mistress smiled, approvingly, as she made herself noisy as she did so. The approval warmed her, and she crawled, her head low, before lifting herself up, and reaching up with one hand, her tongue stretching, as she looked to her Mistress, her eyes meek, and her other hand stretched down, between her legs once more.

One of Mistress' hands slid around her head, before settling on the top of her coif, and the other reached down, past her cock. But Sister Shelley knew, as she ran her tongue along the base, slowly gathering Mistress' cum, pumping her dick gently, that she wouldn't be allowed to see the Mistress pleasuring herself until she was worthy, or caught a glimpse from the lowest point of that long dick. But she could see that wrist, her arm gently undulating as the Sister was guided around, up and down, her mouth being gently filled, sometimes cupped round the shaft, sometimes licking around... And all the while, in her head, she thanked the Mistress, thanked her profusely for showing her this...

When the Sister came, it was together with her Mistress, and she could see now, three fingers straining as she pumped her hips, the Sister's head pulled back as the dick twitched around her hands, and more thick ropes stained her face, her coif... And splashed on her breasts... She had completely forgotten that her face was still stained, still marked, but this was a warm reminder, and she was reminded again as those three fingers drew near her mouth, her mouth that opened, welcomed... Tasted and noisily sucked. The hand withdrawn, sinking to her knees, as felt proper, as felt so _right_ now, she sucked her own fingers, and the Mistress nodded.

“Now... Thank me once more, thank me for all that I've done for you. And I'll tell you more about how you're going to serve, and _sometimes_, not as often as you'd think... You'll _be_ served in turn.” Her legs crossed, a sign that pleasure was to be denied, for now, and the Sister sunk her head, her hands on her knees.

“I thank my Mistress for giving me this gift, my desire... I thank... my Mistress for giving me so much of her cum, and making me cum from the pleasure of service... And...” She struggled with this last, knowing it would mark a point she would not return from, if she took it. “...I... I thank my Mistress, for showing me... My deserved place... At her feet.” She looked up, and Mistress' warm smile of approval brought a mix of emotions. Love, hunger, shame... They melded together.

“Yes. This, Sister, is your rightful place. You serve, just as you served others before, and I keep my word. I'll stay, right here, and while I'll allow you to rest, just as you are now, I'll use your mouth often, mark your body to remind you that you are mine, keep the normal hunger and thirst at bay by allowing my cum to feed those, just as it feeds your need to serve. And when that coif is too stained for use, _soon_...” Sister Shelley shivered at the promise “...We'll throw it away, and I'll cum all over that blonde, soon to be wild mop of yours. And every so often, when I think you're stained too much, I'll clean you, all over, the _one_ time I will serve you rather than the other way around.”

Sister Shelley nodded... And remained at her place. The place she would stay, as long as her Mistress desired. On her knees. Close, so she could be used at will. She knew she would sleep, sometimes, and she glanced at the small cot that had appeared (she didn't know when.) And, as she looked up, her eyes still lowered enough to show her servitude, the Succubus chuckled.

“Still... I can't _wait_ until your own guardian appears. I'll tell her all about how you're keeping me here. And maybe she'll close that ring around us, your servitude ensured for your life. Or maybe she'll fall to her own desires. Although... Fall is such a _loaded_ word. You understand my real aim now, don't you, my slutty little Sister.”

Sister Shelley nodded. “You... You get pleasure from fulfilling the desires of others. From showing them their feelings are right. And... And most give themselves to you, until they are told to seek their desires in the wider world.” The succubus smiled, again approving, and she knew that she, her Mistress' slave, slave to her needs just as much, would not be told this for a long time, many months, if ever.

But her place felt right, and she knew it would _remain_ right, rightful, and just, and deserved... Until her Mistress felt otherwise.


	2. Two Sisters, Alike In Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister May seeks Sister Shelley, and finds much more.

_Part the second, in which Sister Shelley is discovered._

The basement stairs had never felt so empty to Sister May. She'd seen them, from time to time, watching over Sister Shelley's safety as the Mother Superior ordered, but had, also on the Mother's orders, never stepped inside. It still amazed her that the Mother Superior was no more than forty summers old... Or that so many would leave for other nunneries in her scant few years here. But Sister Shelley had not, this time, left as she always had before, even though it sometimes took an hour, maybe two.

But this was her first time descending, and she prayed to God as she did, as much for her own fortitude as her Sister's soul.

A loud bang, wood against stone, and Sister May flinched, rushing back up the stairs. Her fears were confirmed. The door was closed... Banging her fists against it, crying out. But no-one came. It was too late, most of the sisters were abed. And Sister May was... Alone. She slumped to the stairs, weeping, for a short time. But she remembered, and her head raised.

_No... I have a duty. I... I must succeed where Sister Shelley has failed_. _The Mother Superior, she'd told me this could happen. I must. _She pulled the chalk from her pouch, and slowly, carefully, stepped down the stairs. Before she had gone the whole way, maybe three quarters, she began to hear the moans, and prayed further to herself. Her will was strong. She could do this. She had fa-

The chalk, unbidden, dropped from her hand in shock, and her hand raised to her mouth. She had _thought_ she was prepared, but the sight that greeted her was... She struggled to take it all in.

Most of the lines, the symbols were untouched. She took stock of that first, her duty winning out over the tableau. But that was a brief respite, for the noises of sinful ecstasy, the sight in front of her, could not be denied.

The succubus sat in a cushioned chair, polished oak contrasting with blue velvet, smiling as she held her feeding bowl in one hand, supping occasionally from it, and her other... Her other gently held a blonde, wild head of hair, bobbing up and down, back and fore, slurping and gulping and moaning, muffled. Her eyes drew down, and a tight derriere bobbed, gently as delicate fingers pumped in and out of a wet, glistening pussy.

If it weren't for the communal bathing they had shared, the knowledge that only two could be within, Sister May wouldn't have known this was Sister Shelley. Sister Shelley would not have kneeled, except in prayer. Sister Shelley would not be moaning like this. And then, a forceful push of that wild head, the succubus' head thrown back in quiet pleasure, and those fingers, plunging deep, slick... Sister May blanched. And the succubus returned to that bobbing, that gentle movement, and _smiled_.

“Ahhhh. You must be Sister May. Sister Shelley here has told me very pleasing things about your devotion, your service to your Lord.” Sister May was taken aback. She... She sounded like she was _pleased_ that someone could worship God. The succubus, confirming that she could read thoughts, chuckled. “Oh yes, I'm always pleased by devotion, a love and servitude toward others. In its best form, it's pure, whether that's devotion to pleasure...” she held Sister Shelley against her crotch “...Or love.”

Sister May looked back up at the stairs, thinking about escape, but she knew, even as she turned back, that wasn't possible. She...

“-Wasn't even sure she _wanted _it. Ohhh, Sister May... What _lovely_ thoughts you think! Here, let me turn Sister Shelley around, so she doesn't have any distraction while I share them.” Sister May gasped.

“You wouldn't!” The indignity of that proposal _shocked_ her, the sheer _brazenness_, and the succubus, having turned her panting Sister around, still moaning and playing with herself, simply smirked.

“Well, it's you or me. I gave you a choice, just as I gave your friend here a choice. And she _chose_...” she relished each syllable “...To sink her mouth onto my dick, to drink my bittersweet cum, and...”

Sister May shook her head “Aaaargh! You're... You're _horrible_! Why would I _ever_-” But she was stopped, as the succubus' stare turned firm, and level. And her voice, while still wry, lustful, was also firm.

“You know why, _Sister_. I know what you want. Even without knowing your desires, you could have screamed them, the way you only _glanced_ at Sister Shelley's head... Compared to...” And she stretched out her hand, inviting a response.

Sister May flushed. She looked back toward the stairs. At her sister. At the cot in the corner. Anywhere but that firm, relentless gaze. And still, although Sister Shelley moaned, and played with herself, the succubus didn't speak. For all that Sister May knew, she didn't _move_. And a warm fire was kindled within her, as she thought more about her desire. Head still down, beet red, she said the words.

“I... I masturbate to myself... Every night... And I'm always thinking... Always thinking about Sister Shelley. About how she would taste, on my tongue. How she...” She couldn't continue, and returned her gaze to the succubus. Her own look was understanding.

“This is what I do, Sister May... I will tell you what I told Sister Shelley, after a fashion. You can redraw those lines, around us both, because Sister Shelley has already given herself... Or you can fulfil that desire, fulfil more, if you have them or gain them, and, afterwards... You can decide for yourself whether you wish to leave... Or stay.” Her hand stroked Sister Shelley's hair fondly, and Sister Shelley groaned in need, shivering as she came on the stone floor.

“I... You... You _promise_?” Sister May shivered, even as those words left her lips. But again, that understanding smile.

“My word is my bond, as it always has been. Quite a few have decided to leave, over the centuries... Either before my offer, or after... Although many _did_ leave, out of devotion. But there have been refusals, and _all_ came away satisfied, in some fashion.” She smiled, and it was a return to her animal lust. “After all, _I _come away satisfied too.”

Sister May looked back at the stairs... But it was a brief glance, and she tentatively walked forward, before kneeling. Leaning down. Placing her hands on her fellow sister's ass, steadying herself as she lowered herself further. And she could _hear_ the change in tone from Sister Shelley. The succubus clearly heard it too.

“Very good, I would have stopped you if it hadn't already been clear she wanted this as well...” Sister May looked up, and blushed, but the succubus merely smiled, and gestured. And Sister May could wait no longer. Her mouth closed around Sister Shelley's pussy, slipping her tongue inside to taste her, and nibbling the lips as she kneaded her ass. Sister Shelley's moans intensifed, and the succubus, watching, increased the pace, sliding Sister Shelley's head up and down more rapidly as she watched, moaning ever so slightly in pleasure, tinged with amusement.

Her Sister tasted so very good, and the feel of her pussy shifting around Sister May's tongue, the wetness, pleased Sister May as much as she was pleasing Sister Shelley. She pulled one of her hands away from her Sister's ass, and reached down, to pull her habit up and lightly play with herself. She had been so caught up in the sights she'd seen, the feel and taste of her sister, that she hadn't realised how wet she was, and she moaned into her Sister's pussy, lightly caressing around her asshole as she rubbed herself.

She was focused entirely on her Sister now, and, testing, she slipped a finger inside Sister Shelley's ass. She wasn't stopped, and Sister Shelley's moans increased, so, emboldened, she pumped it in and out while she worked, fucking her Sister's pussy with her tongue, occasionally slipping it out to slip across her button, and working three fingers in and out of herself as she moaned in pleasure. It was a small symphony of three, two muffled, one quiet, intensifying until... They came.

Sister May greedily, noisily lapped at her Sister's pussy, letting the wetness run down her chin. And so, she hadn't noticed that Sister Shelley's moans were no longer muffled, didn't hear the light pad of the succubus as she strolled around... Until hands gripped at her own ass, spreading, and a tongue (not forked, as she expected) lightly licked around her own asshole. She froze, and gasped at the sensation, and the tongue withdrew, to be replaced with the succubus' dick gently lying between her cheeks, and her breasts pushing into her back... And finally, a breathy, triumphant whisper.

“Oh, you _enjoyed_ that, didn't you? Was it everything you wanted?” One of the hands reached up, and slipped under her chin, feeling the wetness. “Mmmm, yes. But it isn't _all_ you desire, is it? Give Sister Shelley a moment's rest, because I want to hear you, and...” The whisper turned sultry, dark with promise “...I'll be able to give you _two_ things you want, at the same time. But first... You have to say it out loud. I don't _give_ people treats unless they give something back... And that price is always...” lower still, more sultry “..._Admitting_ they have their desires.” The other hand withdrew, the one under her chin firmly cupped, turn her toward the succubus' face as she thoughtfully tapped her own “...Well, unless they've got a _lot_ of desires. Honestly, it just saves time...”

Sister May gulped. She had gone so far, but... Could she say this? She didn't know anyone who had admitted it to _her_, so she had no idea how to... “My... My ass. I... I've put things in my ass, and I want to know how being fucked there feels...” The words came before she could really think much further, and she struggled to lower her head, uncertain how to feel. But the hand stroked her cheek, and the succubus' gaze was soft.

“See? That wasn't difficult at all. And you're a lucky one, because I can not only give you a first time you'll never forget... Your ass will be much more comfortable with sex after I'm done...” The hands retreated, and the succubus stood. Sister May looked up, at the figure looming above her, her thick shaft slick, but not with Sister Shelley's cum. “Take off your habit, and join me... On my chair...” She strode away, and Sister May...Sister May looked at her Sister. Who had kneeled, breathing softly, and was looking at her... Grinning and, somehow, _hungry_.

She gulped again, and slowly, she reached for the hem of her habit, kneeled with her legs spread, and pulled her habit over her head, watching her Sister's reaction as she did. The gaze intensified, and Sister Shelley's breathing became heavy. The succubus, meanwhile, had returned to her chair, her legs spread, and merely smiled, sardonically. She took a deep breath, conscious of her Sister's lustful gaze, and walked forward as seductively as she could manage. It wasn't a confident walk, even to her own mind, but the stare followed her, and the succubus smiled and winked. As she neared, the succubus reached one hand languidly to her hip, lightly trailing her fingers.

“Such a good girl... Now... Prove what a good girl you are, and... _sit right here_.” She gestured, and Sister May... Did what she asked, turning, guided by the succubus' hands onto that dick, the tip pressuring, lightly, before it slid in, and Sister May gasped. The succubus' hands slid round as she sank down, and parted her legs, before beckoning to Sister Shelley. “Come, my little slut... You've serviced me, now it's time to service your _dear_ Sister, as she's serviced _you_.” Sister May, at this point, had sunk deep onto the shaft, almost to the base, and she was gasping at the sensation. She looked down, to where Sister Shelley had crawled on her hands and knees, and the combination of that gaze, and the dick within her, almost made her cum there and then.

And then she felt hands on her thighs, the succubus simultaneously gripping her hips, and palming one of her small breasts, Sister Shelley's tongue lapping, flicking across her pussy, and she did cum, throwing her head back at the sensations, frozen in pleasure as Sister Shelley dove deep, noisily enjoying her.

Things were calm, for a few moments. Gentle lapping at her pussy. Her own soft, panting breaths. Small caresses of one nipple. And then her hip was grasped firmly, and the succubus started thrusting, deep, rough thrusts that still felt natural and pleasurable. Sister May's only coherent thought, for those first few seconds, was a detached wonder that, through the bouncing of her hips, Sister Shelley's head, her mouth, was following her movements with ease. Gasping with each thrust in pleasure, she reached her hands down to grasp Sister Shelley's head as she'd seen the succubus do, pulling her in and steadying her.

“Mmmm, yes, I can tell you _are_ enjoying that... That mix of power and powerlessness, serving...” A sharper thrust “...and being served.” Sister May was leaning back into the succubus' breasts now, and thoughts were crossing her mind, suckling, playing, _being_ played... And suddenly, she was brought out of it by that low, sultry voice, lustful and amused “Why, Sister May, those are some _lovely... Dirty_ thoughts you have. Maybe later you can share them with your Sister, and then...” Lips caressed her ear, and she moaned a little louder “...You can tell me those too, the both of you.”

The thrusting had continued throughout, and Sister Shelley was licking her mound now, trying to get as much of Sister May's cum as she could before she dove back down and began fingering her, her tongue pushing at Sister May's button as she went. Sister May, in the meantime, was flushed and sweating, from both the movement and the heat she was feeling inside. She was being fucked, she was getting everything she'd wanted, and Sister Shelley clearly desired her as much as Sister May desired Sister Shelley. And both of them... Both of them desired...

She didn't get to finish the thought, even if she had felt the need to. A pink haze washed over her, and she felt herself almost screaming as she came, as Sister Shelley's moans also crescendoed, as she covered those fingers in her cum, and her ass was filled with the succubus' cum... She was being roughly played with, her breast pinched and teased, and she was leaking cum, and...

And then the movement stopped. A hand reached out, caressed her cheek, and she breathed heavily as that expected voice whispered to her.

“You've tasted your desires, Sister May... And you've tasted more than that in the process... So...” The tone turned teasing, lighter, and Sister May's heart fluttered “...Are you going to lift yourself up, and draw that circle?” Again, it became low and sultry, that promise returning, the promise of _so much._ “Or are you going to tell Sister Shelley about what _else_ you want her to lick clean? Not to mention the other things you were thinking about...”

Sister May groaned, but it wasn't a sound of despair, or defeat. It was a sound of pleasure, and of need. She looked down at Sister Shelley, who looked up at her.

“I... Sister, will you... Will you lick my ass?”

Sister Shelley grinned. “Pleasing you, pleasing my Mistress? You pleasing _me_?” She knelt higher, and her own, damp hands rose to cup Sister May's cheeks, before pulling her in for a kiss. When she retreated, Sister May's tongue still seeking afterward, her smile was knowing “...I don't think you'll be going _anywhere_ until Mistress wants you to...”

Sister May panted... And lifted herself off the succubu- her _Mistress's_ dick...

The Mother Superior grimly surveyed the scene. The door, still open, and, although the stairs were deep, and no sound emerged, the Mother Superior knew, from the records of her predecessors, that the worst had most likely occurred, and what she would hear, if she even stepped halfway, would be moans of sinful ecstasy. The two remaining Sisters cowered, clutching each other as they looked, eyes like saucers, at their leader, their Mother in heart, as well as spirit.

“Close the door, Sisters. Close it, and bar it. We cannot but wait for a messenger to arrive, and longer still for more, more of our faith to contain her again. And then...” She looked down, her fists clenched. “Then, we will pray for their souls.” The sisters, emboldened by their Mother's words, rushed to their tasks, seeking a strong bar among the storage after quickly, quietly, closing that door.

The Mother Superior stayed, reflective. They would pray for their souls, to be sure of it, but they, the Mother Superior, and the Sisters... They would pray for different reasons. _Better_, she thought, _to not tell them. Let them continue to think that they are lost in one way... Than lost in the other._ She nodded to herself. Yes, that was for the best. She couldn't deny, and certainly perceived in the Sisters, that tendency to think about their captor, unbidden. They were human, after all, and, even never having seen her, they knew _about_ her. Some knowing more (or less) than others.

She would do what she could, and prayer would help, distract. But she had read the records. She had seen those telling absences. And she knew, sooner or later, that there would be a reckoning, a reckoning that few, if any, had won. Certainly none recorded.

Her only consolation was that of previous Mother Superiors, and she mouthed it, quietly, to herself.

“Maybe... Maybe this time she will leave.”


	3. O Traitorous Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Petra ignores the warnings of the Mother Superior.

_Part the third – In which a sister ignores warnings given._

The morning prayer had felt so empty to Sister Petra. So... _Lonely_. Her, and Sister Lea, and the Mother Superior, her prayers seeming, over the few days that had passed, sounding increasingly hollow, increasingly tired. And naturally, with fewer sisters, had come more work. More tending of the crops. More polishing of the main furnishings. She was thankful that the bathing pool had no need of cleaning, as it was backbreaking labour with even the six of them... She did appreciate that the Mother Superior always worked with them, never a complaint, never a muttered utterance. Which was why she felt a little like a traitor, as she left her basket of food on the step, one last time. Well... Very likely one last time. She had been told, when the door was barred, that Sister Shelley and Sister May were lost, most likely for good...

...But she had made a discovery, a betrayal of its own. And it had _intrigued_ Sister Petra, even as she mourned the slipping of her faith. A simple thing, really... A musty scroll, largely forgotten in their largely untended library. A scroll left behind by one of the sisters. She'd read it, masturbating as she did, because what it described... It described _how_ the Sisters were lost.

Oh, they were lost... But they were lost to their pleasures. Their desires. And Sister Petra admitted to herself, even before she'd finished reading, that she had many. But that wasn't all. It _also_ described another way, a way taken before the stairs had been hewn, even before their nunnery had properly been built. A hidden way, a _safely_ hidden way. And now, setting her lantern aside in her discovery, setting the _scroll_ aside next to it, she stared at the seemingly impassable wall before her. Tentatively, because the mechanism had only vaguely been described, she felt her way around the door. It took a long time, the only sounds her own breathing, and the barely audible flicker of the lantern.

Her fingers sank a little deeper into the stone than before, and she smiled triumphantly. Another, within reach, and the door would... _Did_ spring open. Open to the sounds of moaning, and...

Sister Petra, even prepared as she had felt, was taken aback. A chair stood in the room, and Sister May's plump rear was pulled back and fore, as a long dick pushed fore and back, and scarlet hands gripped, tightly to her hips. She was moaning, but it was muffled, unlike Sister Shelley, who was gripping her fellow Sister's head tightly, her thighs crossing her shoulders as she gasped and yelped in pleasure. The succubus didn't even blink, or stop her thrusting, her breasts still bouncing lightly as she turned her head and spoke.

“Ohhh, how delightful, coming here, of your own free will... Even _after_ you were warned you would be...” The succubus tasted the word, blackly amused “..._Lost_ in some fashion. And now you see just _how_ you'll be lost, and still you stand. Close that door behind you, my dear... _I'll be with you in a moment_.” Sister Petra backed toward the door, unable (unwilling) to look away, as she fumbled for the counterweighted stone, and pushed it shut with a dull, but _final_ sound. The succubus continued thrusting, eliciting greater moans from Sister May, and continued, only lightly breathing as she did so.

“Have you ever realised, Sister Petra, how some of your prescriptions were written by men, _interpreting_ the Word of God to their own ends? Even not having ever _seen_ your deity, I have lived long enough, and seen your little faith spring up long enough, that I know this to be true. Your God is one of love, and yet... Many expressions of it are forbidden, not by your God, but by _men_.” Sister Petra gasped. To hear the Holy Church questioned was... _Shocking_, even from a being deemed evil. But there was no malice in that comment, only quiet reflection, punctuated by heavier breathing as she came closer to orgasm. Sister Petra had already condemned herself, in her own mind, to sin, but this being, this... _Tempter_ spoke without a hint of mockery. Only a light regret, tinged with the pleasure of her actions.

Sister Petra didn't respond, only stared, as the succubus groaned in release, holding her dick deep in Sister May's ass, and, eventually, withdrew, somehow clean while Sister May leaked cum. “Now, why don't you two _obedient _girls switch places? Sister Shelley can clean out your asshole, while I tend to our newest guest.” They rushed to comply, but Sister Petra didn't notice, consumed as she was by the tall figure swaying, approaching... So close... And a hand reached to her cheek, cupped her chin, and firmly tilted her head upward to that smile.

“Ahhhh...” that sound held so much promise, and, equally, satisfaction “...I can see, now that I'm actually looking, that you don't even _care_ how you'll be tempted. Taking your virginity, cleanly and pleasantly... Pounding that ass of yours... Fucking your mouth...” She was mentally checking off fingers, Petra could see it, and each part of this list was making her breath quicken. But her heart beat faster as the succubus leaned close, and added “...You're already such an _easy_ prize to gather. So _easy_, so _slutty_...” The smile deepened, as much as Petra's breaths turned into gasping moans “...Oh, yes, I can already tell, and you _love_ that. So I'm going to slide behind, you, rub my dick against your habit, hold you round the waist...” Petra moaned “...And I'm going to _promise _you things, and see how hard you cum.”

“Ahhh... What if... I don't...” The succubus placed a finger on her lips, and she moaned again at the touch.

“Don't? Let's not pretend, you're dirty already, and we _both_ know you will. Just the thought of cumming, from dirty thoughts alone...” her voice whispered, sultry “...It's making you _wet_.” And then she slid around, just as she promised, Petra feeling that length slide against her habit, creasing it from the pressure, and those arms wrapped around her waist, hair sliding along the side of Petra's neck. She tried to slide her hips, brush harder against that pressure, but the succubus' grip was like bands of iron, trapping her, unable to move, only squirm ineffectually.

“Oh, I feel that. Struggle all you want, Petra... Struggle _toward_ that dick... Because the first thing I'm going to do, when you let your other Sisters know how much you want it all, how much you want to let them know how much you want this... I'm going to tear off that habit, pin you up against the wall, and fuck you in that wet pussy of yours, already slick with your cum. Your breasts will squish oh so nicely, and I'll be fucking you hard enough that you'll _feel_ your ass lift with every stroke...” Petra's breaths were short, mewling gasps, as much from disappointment and impatience as they were with arousal.

“And I'm not even going to give you a chance to rest. I'll order my other two sluts to stop pleasing each other, and kneel, playing with themselves while I lift you up...” And she was lifted, ever so briefly, by a rise of the succubus' hips “...Spread your legs, and _impale_ that ass of yours, while your cum drips onto the floor, and you play with your own breasts, so horny by the time I've gotten there that you'll _gladly_ display yourself, bounce those hips up and down my cock to meet my thrusts, and all the while...” Again, that pressure, that reminder of what was to come “...You'll be telling them, loudly, what you already were before you even entered that door... How their stares make you cum almost as hard as my dick, as much as the dirty things I've done to you... And all the things I'm _going_ to do with you, that you'll-”

Petra threw back her head, and wailed “Ahhh! Ahhh! Mistressss! I'm cumming! I'm cumming because I'm so easy!” She wanted her sisters to hear, and they did, already stopping in their display to grin at her, spreading their legs and their pussies, licking their lips in their _own_ promises, and her body, wracked as it already was, spasmed from the intensity of her orgasm. Still moaning, her hands desperately tried to reach down, to break that iron grip, not to escape, but to pull up that habit, and frantically pleasure herself. But the succubus was having none of it, and expertly pinned her wrists behind her back.

“You came, and you came so _loudly_, you interrupted the others. Now they're going to play with themselves for the _whole thing_.” And, with that, the succubus' other hand gripped her habit, and somehow, tore the whole thing away, with only a small twinge of pain on her arms and back as the sleeves tore. It fluttered through the air, and she marvelled, briefly, at how pretty that looked, before the one armed gripped her by the waist again, and she was expertly hoisted, moaning loudly as cum dripped down her thighs, to one of the walls. There was that pressure, over her entire back, and her legs spread of their own accord as her arms were pulled round, that one hand pinning her between thumb and forefinger to the wall, and the other reached round to slide between the wall, and grip one of her breasts. Painful, but _just_ painful enough to not outweigh her rising pleasure.

The pressure shifted, the succubus' breasts sliding heavily down her back, and the next thing she knew, her heels rose up from the floor as a loud, wet slap heralded the rapid, heavy thrust into her pussy. She didn't let up the pace, and Petra cried out wordlessly, staccato noises of pleasure. She was loud, and her body was loud, and _they were watching, she could feel them watching, watching her so easily giving in to this hard, lustful pounding_... She almost screamed with lust as she came, and she didn't even care that the succubus, her Mistress, hadn't cum inside her. After all, she could gasp more, let her true nature be apparent, make her Sisters cum almost as many times as she would, from the decadent pounding she was getting. But that wasn't to last, and her cries were tinged with both release and disappointment, as her pussy was filled, hot jets inside her, churning, sticking and sliding. And that voice, that voice she wanted, and wanted to _curse_, here, this moment, gloated in her ear.

“Oh no... Your _first_ time, we're going to give you the full course _quickly_. I'll only _let_ you savour it once I've taken you, given you _some_ of the shame and lust you feel at being exhibited, shown to an audience who know you for what you are... And some, later on, who don't...” And she was turned around, lifted as she'd been promised, hoisted round by her legs, and _displayed_ to the others. “Now... _Beg_ for what comes next. Let them know _how much_ you want it.”

She was gasping, recovering her breath, and it took her a while, a while in which she was dripping, for all to see, soaked with sweat... But she _did_ recover, and, still husky, she spoke “Mistress... _Please_... Hold me higher, and hold me there until there's a puddle on the floor... I want them to see how much you filled me before I cry your name, and you _fill_ my ass the same way you've filled meeee...” She was covering her face with her hands, but her panting mouth, her eyes, remained in view, watching the others moaning, gasping, _leering_ at her with undisguised lust, as much for their mistress as her newest toy... Her newest slut, being broken in... And she was lifted, her own hands shifting to her breasts, not _daring_ to disobey, not _wanting_ to disobey by reaching further down. She cupped them, and pinched them, and stroked them all over, eyes lidded with pleasure as the others came, spreading their pussies to let her know _they_ loved being displayed too...

And then she was positioned, still kneading herself, a long, drawn out moment of teasing as the tip of her Mistress' cock held itself, and, as she started to open her mouth, to beg, to plead, it pushed its way inside her, and she pushed her own hips down to meet it.

The night would be long, and she knew she would tire eventually, sleeping after a loud masturbation on her cot, crying out her Mistress' title as she was watched, and she knew, on some level, that in the morning, it would be noticed. Her fate would be assumed, and, unless they came down, just as Mistress promised...

...She didn't care. She realised that, even if they did, she wouldn't want to leave, would only display herself, and wait for whatever happened. And she didn't really care about the after, either. In the now, she was being shown, had revealed her nature, and she was being _rewarded_, in a way she hadn't before.

And there was a lot of night left before she tired, to watch, and, more importantly... To _be_ watched.


	4. A Succubus' Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Sister and the Mother Superior go to meet their fate head on.

_Part the fourth – In which the circle is no longer needed._

Sister Petra had been missing for two days now, and, as the Mother Superior laid out the morning sermon for her sole remaining Sister, she sighed. She could see the glances, not at her, nor at the symbol above them, the symbol of their faith, but the doorway. More specifically, the doorway to the hall which, in turn, led to the basement door.

_She already knows. I don't know how, but she does. Well... I knew this day was coming, at least_. The Mother Superior stopped her sermon, mid sentence, and coughed. Loudly. Sister Lea, startled, looked back at her.

“You're thinking about the door.” Sister Lea moved to speak, but she held up one hand, cutting her off “No, it's obvious. The records of our sisterhood are quite clear about something like this happening, each time, and I have held it from you precisely because I hoped it would be different _this_ time. But it is not. So you might as well tell me _how_ you found out.”

Sister Lea flushed, and steepled her fingers together. It wasn't just the sinful thoughts that crossed her mind, but the embarassment at being found out by her Mother Superior, who she respected. But she did speak, soft and low. “I... There was a scroll. In the library. Sister Petra must have read it, and discarded it, and...” She blushed harder “...It went into a lot of detail.”

The Mother Superior quirked one eyebrow. And then, to the shock of Sister Lea, she threw back her head and _laughed_. “Mother Superior, what...?” Again, the hand.

“Oh, Sister Lea, I don't judge you. But I am amused precisely because our opponent, our tempter, is more cunning than even I had imagined. And I will admit, now that it is the two of us, that I have not been immune to that temptation, especially because I know more than you.” Sister Lea goggled, her eyes like saucers.

“You... You've seen... _Even more _description of her temptation? How can you still stand here, Mother Superior, I... I read just that one, and...” She lowered her head again, her training over-riding her desire to speak briefly “...I was sinful, this past two nights. Many times.” A hand laid on her shoulder, and she looked up sharply, in surprise. The Mother Superior's look was sympathetic.

“Sister, I have always disagreed with the idea of pleasuring one's _self_ as a sin. It is a safe outlet for thoughts that might tempt to greater acts, a means of the pleasure, if you will, without the actual _sin_. Still...” The hand was pulled back, and the Mother Superior looked sternly toward the same door. “It is time. Other Mother Superiors simply left. Others still went down willingly, some before the Sisters under their charge. We will be only a little different, in that we will _both_ be prepared with the knowledge of what comes.” Sister Lea stood, but she was still looking down.

“And... When we go down, what then?” The Mother Superior looked at her, and her face was neutral.

“Whatever happens? Happens. There is no judgement in it save the ones we make ourselves now.”

Sister Lea looked confused, but she followed anyway, as the Mother Superior strode to the basement door. To their seemingly inevitable meeting.

The stairs were still lit, which was a relief, and the journey short. Although it seemed an eternity to Sister Lea. But, soon enough, they rounded the final bend, and... Sister Lea gasped, and even the Mother Superior let out a hitched breath. Sister May was being fucked in the ass, her cries of pleasure muted, but becoming loud as she saw them enter. Her body was stained with cum, and her thighs were wet. The succubus didn't even look like she was making an effort, her hands seemingly gentle, but Sister May was energetically bounced, up and down.

Meanwhile, Sister Petra was straddling Sister Shelley, grinding her sex against Sister Shelley's face, both enthusiastically moaning as they licked and fingered each other, rubbing their bodies against one another, and enjoying each other's bodies. Sister Lea's breathing grew heavier, and the Mother Superior frowned.

Moments later, the succubus gripped Sister May hard, and held her down as Sister May's delighted, lustful cries reached a crescendo. “Thank you Mistress-aaaaa!” The succubus smiled, removed her bodily, and set her down, with a mewling moan of disappointment, of _need_, from Sister May. And she turned to the two newcomers, and smiled.

“Ahhh... Judging by the fact the Mother Superior is here, you are the last two to arrive. I hope you've been enjoying the show. So, Mother Superior... What _can_ I do for you?” Her tone was arch, and her smile showed her amusement.

The Mother Superior steeled herself. This would be, to both her and the remaining Sister, the hardest part (Glancing aside, at the flushed face, she corrected herself... Only herself.) “I wish to make a deal.”

The succubus nodded, and she was genuinely respectful. “Your will is commendable. No Mother Superior before you even _considered_ that course of action. They'd played with themselves, as their Sisters vanished one by one, and, before I would be encircled once more, released to the wider world...” She raised a hand, cutting off further speech “No, you already know my rules. I've certainly ensured they were recorded. The deal is mine to explain, although it will be fair. I will _allow_ you to place these symbols on both of the doors to this basement, above, and here, on this wall” (A finger guided the Mother Superior's eyes.) “Then, you will spend not more than two hours in the company of myself and your Sisters...” (A gasp from Sister Lea, a sidelong glance.) “And, after that, it will be explained, for the benefit of Sister Lea here, what my leaving entails. It is not, after all, a choice made lightly. If any say 'Nay' , I will let them go, and tell them of the location of a Papal pardon, still valid, and absolving them of their sins in this place.”

The Mother Superior tutted to herself, tapping her chin, seemingly oblivious to the cries of desire and sounds of the room, as she thought. She raised her head. “A Papal pardon, which I was not aware of, but clearly laid here within the Pope's lifetime... While I accept most of your terms, I would ask you to explain _now_, rather than _after_, and I will say” a finger raised, not accusingly, but for emphasis “That you are a great schemer indeed, to have made this Nunnery a pawn, a plaything for your pleasure.” The succubus laughed, and even the tempted Sisters stopped in wonder at the sound. She was... She was more pleased than she'd _ever_ been.

“Ohh, not just brave, and of strong will, but of clear _perception_ too! In earlier times, you would have been a formidable opponent indeed, or friend... And I still respect you all the more, despite the staid, drab prescriptions of your Holy Master. Yes, I will grant you that.” She sighed, and drew her head low. “I have been here for some time, and while I am strong enough to return, I will not be able to come back here for at least a century. While none grow older in my personal realm, that will still be a century, one hundred years, one hundred years that there is no turning back from. They know” A gesture sideways “And I know they've already chosen. But now your Sister knows, and you know _more_ than you did already.” She gestured to the group, and Sister May stepped away, stepping daintily to her Mistress's side. “The deal is accepted, then?”

The Mother Superior nodded. “The deal is struck, the contract binding. And I imagine, Sister Lea” (A sudden look, a clearing of the senses) “That we are to both disrobe.”

Sister Lea didn't wait for her to finish, and the Mother Superior frowned as she pulled her own habit over her head, and discarded her coif. There would be another “Yea”, she already knew. But the succubus was not quite finished, and her tone was surprisingly gentle, as gentle as the fingers stroking Sister May's spine.

“Mother Superior... _Chastity_, if you will permit the familiarity” (a nod) “I will grant you, freely, another boon. None of your Sisters need see you, when it is our turn to meet, and none will know your vote, unless you wish it. I respect your pride, and I want you to keep it, even as you taste the pleasures of the flesh.”

The Mother Superior was wry as she stepped up the stairs, chalk in hand. “Pride is a sin... _Lucretia_.” And the succubus' laughter, her familiar name finally revealed, followed her up the stairs.

By the time Chastity had returned, Sister Lea was already panting, her legs together, her hands limp, and her expression blissful, as her hips jerked, not just from the length fucking her, but from the fingers, expertly teasing, and the hand, tickling, teasing, sometimes gripping, eliciting a symphony of moans. The other three were playing with each other, and she passed them, Sister Petra moaning more loudly as she came close. Then she turned to the wall. She had the urge to play with herself, certainly, and her nipples hardened as the cries and muffled moans reverberated around the room, but she set to work, marking the runes and lines with a firm, practised hand, and then turned around, leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms.

She was noticed, even with Lucretia fucking her student, her charge senseless, and Lucretia smiled, and _winked_ at Chastity. Chastity didn't blink, just set her back a little more comfortably, and raised one eyebrow as she did. She _was_ prideful, and she certainly couldn't deny she was sinful, but she also knew it amused Lucretia to see someone taking control, if only over their _own_ situation. Sister Lea, on the other hand...

“Ahhh! Aaaaahhh! I want... I want...” The succubus chuckled, and pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Yes... Tell me what you want. I'll even fuck you a little slower, if it helps you think...” She started to move her hips more slowly, but Sister Lea groaned.

“No, no... Please... Fuck me hard... But... Pin me to the floor, mistress! I want to... Ohhhh! I want to be debased, to be fucked with my chest against the ground! I... _Aaaaaa_!” Sister Lea came, her thighs stained with not only her own juices, but the cum of the succubus, dripping as she moaned. And then she let out a quick gasp, as a hand reached from her hips to the back of her neck, and she was pressed down, by hips and that strong hand, to her knees, her arms spread and her chest flat against the floor. Leaning over, pushing her breasts into Sister Lea's back, she growled.

“Is this everything you wanted, toy? To be bent over and claimed, to feel your breasts and ass bruised from the hard fuck, and the cold stone reminding you that your worth is based on how much cum leaks out of you?” Her hips had already started thrusting, hammering into her as she was juddered and bounced. Somehow, Sister Lea found the energy to speak. Or at least haltingly cry out.

“Ah! Ah! Mistress... Mistress' cock... Yes! Yes, I'm a toy! I'm a dirty plaything! I'm... Unhaaaahhh... A toy for Mistress to dirty as much as she wants! AH AH AH!” The thrusting increased, and even Chastity winced. She knew about succubus magic, but this was... Unexpectedly brutal. _And yet... This is exactly what Sister Lea wanted? _She frowned, and her arms tightened around herself reflexively.

What, after all, did _she_ want? She hadn't thought about it in detail. To be fair, she hadn't thought about it much at all... And yet, when her turn came... It would come to her. Or she would come to it.

_Two hours_... _And how much of that time would be this_? Her question was answered soon enough, as, with a primal cry, Sister Lea's hips were lifted by the force of a final thrust, and both of Lucretia's hands gripped into claws as she held herself, Sister Lea drooling onto the stone floor, her thighs soaked. And then she withdrew, Sister Lea panting softly. Striding round, she placed the ball of one foot on her hair, and gently pressed. “I'll be fucking you later, toy. For now, crawl to your sisters... They want to make you sticky with your own cum and their tongues.” She crooked one finger toward Sister Petra, and, grinning lustfully, almost manic, she stood and almost bounded to Lucretia's side, and looked directly at Chastity as her ass was fingered, moaning loudly. Chastity nodded, as much acknowledgement of Sister May's path as confirmation for herself.

_So... That's how it's going to go._ Chastity frowned, and sat on one of the cots. It would be a while before her turn came, it seemed. And she had to admit, she was a little angry. She'd known from the moment they vanished that her Sisters were lost. _This_, she thought, _this is just rubbing it in my face_.

Chastity didn't see it, but, unbeknownst to her, Lucretia winced a little.

It took a little longer than she expected, but, after many moans, gasps, thrustings and slick, wet noises of withdrawal, Lucretia sat back in her chair, the other Sisters pleasuring each other, and smiled. “Well, I would say that was exhausting, but we are both women of the world, Chastity. You in the sense of experiencing it, and I...” She waved a hand airily “...Well, my own fashion. The two hours are almost done, but I believe we agreed you would be the last.” She chuckled. “So... Come forward, o worthy opponent, and we shall see who acknowledges... Well, not defeat, but whatever victory either attains.”

Raising herself slowly from the cot, she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. “I must admit, Lucretia, I could almost have fallen asleep.” And, with that, she stepped forward, to the sound of Lucretia's laughter.

Blackness enfolded them both, a different circle than the ones Chastity had drawn, had taught her sisters to draw, but just as powerful. And, looking, sounding subtly different, Lucretia reached out her hand. “Come, Chastity... Let us enjoy each others bodies together, and I will find your desires... The way you would.” Chastity took her hand, allowed the other to encircle her, lightly searching at her back for sensitive places. In return, she reached out hers, to Lucretia's neck, searching herself, and exploring one breasts as she did. She wasn't afraid, and was even a little warmed by this small, but significant gesture.

But she _was_ still annoyed, and so, as she ran her hands over Lucretia's nipple, she sharply pinched, and her hand grasped and pulled a little. Lucretia, in turn, gave a sharp cry, biting her own lip with the sudden pain. “Ahhh... I... I suppose I deserved that.” Chastity looked her firm in the eye, and, still gripping her hair, raised her eyebrow.

“You did. And I'm not finished punishing you yet.” Pulling Lucretia's head forward, she kissed her firmly, bruisingly, and gripped the breast she had been playing with hard, rubbing her crotch against Lucretia's dick as she did so. Lucretia was doing her best to tease back, but her hands were less sure, her grip loose as she was ridden. Pulling her lips back, Lucretia's tongue still searching, Chastity lowered her head. “You can let me know when you think you've apologised enough.” Before Lucretia could reply, she leant over, the hand in Lucretia's hair moving down her spine, and Chastity's mouth latched around the breast she wasn't gripping and stretching, heavily pressing her tongue and sucking the nipple, her teeth occasionally pinching. As she did, she paid attention, listened to her oppone- her _lover's_ cries, gasps, and moans, slowing her hips, speeding them, keeping her at the edge of pleasure. She was in control. She was-

“Ah... Ahhhh! Ohhhhhhaaahyesss!” Chastity felt a warm stickiness lightly splash against her stomach, and she was lifted, under the arms, as if she were a child. Looking down, she could see Lucretia's stomach, covered with her own cum. And she looked up to see Lucretia's grin. “I think I've apologised enough, and you've had your fun. Now it's _my_ turn.” And, with that, she was slowly lowered, until she felt that tip push against her lips. “Spread yourself, Chastity. _Welcome_ me.”

It felt so good, and she rubbed a little against it, only to be lifted again. “Oh, no. All or nothing, Chastity. Is it in... Or out?” Chastity growled herself, an animal sound, and, as she was lowered, she spread herself wide, the other toying with her clit, as Lucretia lowered... Pushed... Was inside her, and her arm once more looped around, tickling at the base of her spine... Chastity arched her back, but gripped Lucretia's hips, still seeking, but mostly holding on as Lucretia's hips started pumping, her dick delightfully brushing her inner walls, and she moaned harder as Lucretia's other hand slipped between Chastity's legs and started massaging her pussy, the thumb toying with her clit.

It was amazing. It was electric. And for a few moments, she couldn't think, only bounce along in a pink haze, her world thrustings and moanings. She was still moaning, her head lolling with pleasure, as she reached up with one hand, and ran her fingers across Lucretia's collarbone, slid up her neck, and cupped her chin. “You... Ahhn... Seemed to like that kiss... Round two?” Lucretia leaned into the hand, and Chastity engulfed her mouth once more.

Tongues explored, fingers played, toyed, pinched, and gripped, and through it all, they kissed, and licked each other, moaning as they came for each other. Each lost their sense of time, and each gave themselves to the moment, until, with one last, mutual cry of pleasure, they came together, and collapsed in each others' arms. They looked directly into one another's eyes, cradling each other's necks, panting and covered with sweat. And Lucretia smiled, genuine warmth lighting her whole face. Leaning forward, she blew gently into Chastity's ear before whispering.

“Oh, in a way, you've won, defeated me, and found my weakness, the one sensation I love the most... Lust sustains me, Chastity. It feeds me well, and I certainly will slake that lust on your charges, many times. But you know that, and still... I feel that tenderness, the giving freely of what they did not... Yes...” Her whisper was soft, and soothing “...All of our kind find the greatest joy, not in servitude, or the giving thereof... But in the simple, oh so hard to find _togetherness_. We've only coupled this once, and I still have much to show you... But I want _your_ answer now. I don't _need_ it, and I definitely won't _demand_ it. Only _ask_, for you to give or refuse as you will.” And her head drew back, to see Chastity's face.

Chastity already knew her answer. It would be a different one to her Sisters, and they would, in their own fashion, be satisfied... But she already knew, and she leaned her own head forward. “I think it would please us both, to enjoy that closeness you've shared, that odd weakness... Well... Whether it's a strength or weakness doesn't matter, does it? What matters is my answer...” She leaned past the succubus's head, sinking into her enfolding arms. “Yea. And maybe...” She reached round, tousling Lucretia's locks just a little, to a sigh of contentment “...One day over that century, we'll share more than that. You've given me that little glimpse, that little present, and I think...” she pulled her head back, and tilted it into a moaning kiss. _I think that's a desire we'd both like fulfilled_.

The blackness lifted, and Chastity, briefly, shivered at the exposure, at the feeling, unjustified as it was, of being discovered. Imperious once more, Lucretia smiled, and raised her hand. “Now... Yea, or Nay, _Sisters_...”

There was no question. There never had been, from the moment they were caught. And not even the runes on the door would bar this exit, the shifting of the torchlit cellar into grayness, sliding into pink, into a light crimson...

They were leaving this world, and they might never return. But all of them, for different reasons, welcomed the interesting times, and the experiments they would have.


End file.
